The Legend of the Temple
The Legend of the Temple is a quest that was introduced October 10, 2016. The goal is to restore the Dilapidated Building over a series of quests. There are 5 sections of quests, each with numerous subsections. The reward for completing all of the steps is the completion of the School of Harmony building. This 3x3 building produces 450,000 coins every 18 hours and adds 150 beds to your island. Bonus reward If you complete the quest within 30 days, you also get a bonus chest with * 2,000,000 coins * 200 crystals * 2000 XP * a Secrets of Planning Book * 3 Desk Bells * a G.E.O.K. Electron case * 5 Hermes' Hardhats. Event Details 1 Journey of a Thousand Li # Hold 15 Rooftop Dinners in Mini Hotels, Talk to 5 special tourists (requires small amounts of resources - shells, coral, etc.) # Use 8 totems, Use 200 energy # Play 10 games of Sandy Caps, Get 12 achievement points # Collect 25 cookie mixes from events in Villas or by collecting profit at aeronaut cafes, Have 15 power sources on your island. # Hire 4 photographers (requires resources - shells, coral, etc., they seem to appear about 1 every hour). Take a picture of the temple (a screenshot). # Have 3 Mini Hotels on your island, Pay 1,500,000 coins # Meet 5400 tourists at the pier, Build 5 pizzerias (these can be pizzerias you have built previously- just move them to the warehouse and back to your island). # Use 400 energy. Hold look-alike contests in deluxe hotels to collect 8 backpacks. 2 From the Ashes of Time # Give out 25 cookie mixes. Have 5 Sunshine Centers on your island (these don't count if they are in your warehouse). # Talk to Yukio Bakatis (requires pearls), Collect profit from sunshine centers 40 times. # Greet tourists at the pier until you collect 20 temple blueprints. Hold 50 swimsuit contests at Mini Hotels. # Collect profit from hotels 200 times. Pay the workers 3 million. # Hold 40 events in deluxe hotels, Use 700 energy # Use 5 builders hard hats. Collect 350,000 income from Golf Clubs # Build 5 recreation parks . Tap 80 tourists with a recreation badge (use 4 energy each). # Spend 2 mil on your island (upgrades, buildings, etc...). Buy two cans of paint from the wonder shop (198 coral/135 shells) 3 The Mystery of the Temple # Tap on 50 tourists. Collect 7 cards from souvenir shops. # Hold 20 detective conventions (Renaissance Hotel, level 3). Use 1000 energy. # Look at a map you get (collecting cards from the souvenir shops in step 1). Use 1 Hermes Helmet, 3 totems and a discount card. # Play search the waves 15 times. Hold 40 diving seminars. # Collect 50 Dragon Fruit, Remove 7 bushes or trees. # Buy a shovel from the Wondershop (675 coral and 180 pearls or 720 coral and 192 pearls), Use 1000 energy. # Hold Cocktail Parties at Deluxe Hotels to collect 40 refreshing drinks (requires more than 40 events, the drop rate is about 1 drink per 1.5 - 2 events held). Talk to 10 female tourists. # Find three ancient keys in the treasure hunter's chests. Open the antique chest in your warehouse. 4 The Light Within # Help friends 50 times. Pet 3 dolphins. # Earn 5 daily achievements. Spend 5 million coins developing your island. # Have 5 jungle houses (wait to build until you hit this step, the game seems to be counting them even if you don't have them). Hold 150 teatime events at Renaissance Hotel. # Upgrade Mini Hotels 10 times. Send 25 free gifts to friends # Hold croquet cups until you have 8 meditation balls (drop rate is between 2:1 and 3:1). Use 1250 energy. # Have 5 Beach Anticafes. Use 5 totems of wealth. # Collect 45 gears playing search the waves. Hold 30 foam parties. 5 The Return of a Legend # Talk to a mysterious visitor (250 Flowers). Use 10 totems of generosity. # Collect 7 incense from Red Pitcher Cafe (1:1 drop rate) and Pretzlefests (Bavarian Inn). Have 3 chill out zones. # Collect 200 pearls. Collect profit from burger restaurants 50 times. # Send 5 paid gifts. Greet 7000 tourists at the pier. # Hold 75 barman shows (Bavarian Inn). Give the incense to tourists. # Play 5 perfect games of Sandy Caps. Pay 3 million coins. # Give the sphere of creation to Lao Dao. Use 1500 energy.